


Good Boy

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: Skin is a Language [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's hard to be a good boy when all you want to do is blow your boyfriend and all he wants to do is get you off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is vaguely in the non-stop universe. you don't have to have read that fic, and it may end up being not.... non-stop compliant as we move forward. (butfornow.let'simaginesomethingnicefortheboys.)

Aaron was aroused.

It was a lazy Sunday morning and even though Alex was pretty sure Aaron had been awake for at least thirty minutes, neither of them had spoken. Talking seemed like a waste when they could simply stay as they were, soaking in the chance to just be with one another. Alexander had wiggled back, enjoying the way his partner felt behind him, hoping Aaron might wrap his arms around him tighter and had instead found a surprising hardness. It delighted him dearly.

Especially because for the first time since they’d been together- he was allowed to acknowledge it. Allowed to turn around and touch the other man. The mere thought that he was no longer being denied was enough to make him want to sink down and show just how grateful he really was. 

Which was exactly what he was going to do when a pair of hands stilled his hips. A complaint was on his lips but the words died in his throat as a warm mouth found itself on his neck, placing lazy kisses against the bared skin there- even as one of the hands drifted a bit more center, fingertips teasing the outline of his cock through his pajamas.

Aaron’s voice was husky, “Good morning.”

“It’d be better,” Alex whined, hips shifting as he searched for more pressure, “If you’d let me turn around and kiss you.”

The lips against his shoulder twitched and Alex could hear the amusement when he spoke, “I think I like this arrangement just fine.”

Alex tried to twist so that he could show Aaron just how nice it could be, but Aaron wrapped an arm around his waist in response, the fingers of his other hand still tracing Alex’s length. “Nuh uh uh, I thought you wanted to be my good boy.”

Fuck.

Aaron’s lips were by his ear now, tone low, “See, I thought that was a thing. And if that little jerk right there was any indication…”

The teasing touches on his cock went away, but only for a moment as the hand disappeared beneath his waistband. Aaron wrapped his fingers around him and Alex whined, openly. As much as he wanted to pleasure the man behind him, even this was still so new to them and it was hard not to be distracted.

Especially when Aaron said Good Boy like that, with so much intention that it would have made Alex’s knees weak if he’d been standing.

“I wonder,” Aaron was still talking, hand still moving and Alex struggled to focus on both, “If I actually even need to touch you that much. If I’d actually taken you up on your offer weeks ago, let you lay back on the bed with your legs spread so nicely for me as I called My Good Boy, told you how much I like it when you behave for me. What do you think might have happened?”

Trust Aaron to call him out while stroking his cock just so and really for a man who seemed convinced that Alex could come from praise alone, he also seemed insistent on helping along the progress. Between the hand on his cock, the arm keeping him in place, and the way that Aaron ran his tongue along the sensitive skin of his ear it was almost too much, too soon. Twisting his head to the side, Alex tried to collect himself enough to find an answer that wasn’t a string of curses.

But Aaron didn’t actually want an answer, not if the length of his pauses meant anything. Or maybe this was just the one place where Aaron felt comfortable enough to not hold back and analyze his own words. “I think I would have found you much like this, wouldn’t I have? You only challenged me because you knew I wouldn’t check.”

It hadn’t seemed to have occurred to Aaron that it had been a win-win for Alex. Aaron didn’t take him up on it and he’d unsettled the man, and if he had, well, they might not have wasted so much time. 

“You trusted that I wouldn’t do anything,” and Alex could have responded that he still did. He still trusted Aaron to not do anything he couldn’t handle or without checking in, but it seemed like a strange thing to say, what with a broad thumb smearing pre-cum across the head of his cock. “You are, though. You’re such a good boy, even when you don’t realize it. You listen so well when you want to and I could call you beautiful, tell you all the things you do to me, but it’d never compare would it? Not to being told how good you’ve been.”

A final twist sent Alex over the edge and Aaron finally fell silent, sucking on Alex’s neck, hand still moving as he milked him through the orgasm. No doubt it would leave a mark, a thought that secretly thrilled him. There was no way that Aaron would consider leaving any other kind of bruise on him, but the image of Alex’s shoulders and neck covered in hickeys was appealing.

Post-orgasm he allowed himself to be rolled and manipulated, compliant as Aaron moved him so that his face was against the other man’s chest instead, humming contentedly when a kiss was pressed to the top of his head.

“You really are beautiful.” Aaron murmured as Alex nuzzled at his chest.

It wasn’t a word Alex would usually use to describe himself, but it didn’t seem worth arguing. Not when there were much more interesting things to be difficult about. “If I’m such a good boy why won’t you let me return the favor?”

The chest beneath him moved as Aaron chuckled. “If you behave yourself, maybe next time. for now, I’d like to get back to the good part.”

Whether he meant sleeping or snuggling with Alex, Alex couldn’t bring himself to ask.


End file.
